Spring Cleaning
by Carlos'sCupcake
Summary: ***CARLOS SMUT*** Carlos comes home early while you're spring cleaning...


**A/N Okay so it seems as if I have an addiction to writing smut lol. I know exactly where this came from, a very beautiful and well, as you can see, this story is derived from my imagination. I don't know what the heck I was thinking towards the end, but it seems like...I don't know lol. But yeah the end is weird. Hope you enjoy. And by the way, this is the last piece of smut writing I plan on doing for a while.**

I swing my hips back and forth to the beat of the music as I spray Lysol all over the counters, and spin around to make my way to the island when something across the room catches my eye. I scream and jump, clutching my heart. "Los!", I exclaim to my husband who's sitting on the floor watching me with his back against the wall. His shirt is laying on the tiled floor next to him, his left leg bent up with his left arm resting on it, holding the pendant of his necklace between his teeth, with a ballcap covering his head. Of course a smug smirk adorns his face, because he happened to scare me. "Babe, what are you doing there? Shouldn't you be at work?", I ask as I spray the lemon scented disinfectant on the island and stroll to the paper towel holder.

"I got off early 'cause the electric went out at the studio", he sighs and pulls his legs up to his chest. "What are you doing? It's hot in here, at least turn on the air conditioner or open a window", he uses his hand to fan his face.

I just smile at him while ripping off a wad of paper towels and beginning to wipe down the counters. "It's just the way I like it", I stick my tongue out. Seriously, he's latin so he's almost always warm, but eighty degrees is the perfect temperature for me and with the weather unseasonably warm today, I'm content basking in the glory of not having to have the heater on. Actually, I've been compelled to do some spring cleaning. "By the way", I toss the used papers in the garbage can and wiggle my eyebrows at my tan man, "I'm glad you are here early. That means you can help me move the bedroom set around, I want to rearrange the room".

"Ugh", he groans as I strut over to him, holding my hands out for him to take. Once he does, I pull until he's on his feet. "You look really cute", his lips curve into a smile as he looks me over, slipping an arm around my waist. Okay so I'm a housewife and enjoy doing my daily chores in comfortable clothes with my hair pulled up. Today it just happens to be a pair of booty shorts and a tank top; it's my house I can wear whatever I want.

"Yeah yeah, flattery will get you nowhere handsome. Now come help me", I tap the tip of his nose with my finger and tug on his hand, getting him to follow me through the dining room and to the staircase.

Carlos's hands roam to my backside a few times during the trek, making me giggle and smack at him. "Not now, I'm busy doing some spring cleaning", I squeal and sprint away from him into our bedroom after I ascend the last step.

"Can I at least open a window?", he doesn't even wait for my response before he's pushing it up.

"Why bother asking now", I joke sarcastically, pulling a shoulder up to my chin and scrunching up my face at him. A cool rush of air blows in and I cross my arms over my chest, hating that my heat has been ruined. He narrows his eyes, but just stands there staring at me. I pick my watch up from the nightstand and throw it at him, trying to lighten the mood. It misses, though. "I was kidding silly. Calm your tits", I giggle at him.

I watch him take the necklace off and drop it to the floor, and next with no warning, his facial expression changes to something intense and he's stalking toward me. I take steps back apprehensively, unsure of what's going on until the backs of my knees hit the mattress and I fall on my back. With a sneer, Carlos climbs over top of me, covering my hands with his, holding them down at my sides. He drags his lips across my collarbone, and then up my neck until he reaches my ear.

"Me vuelves loco", his teeth graze my lobe, then he pulls back, looking down at me with those magnificent brown eyes. "Eres hermosa", he doesn't break the gaze but lets one of my hands go, trailing his up my side. My heart starts beating a little faster and desire pools into my lower regions. "Necesito hacerte el amor", these last words spill from his mouth, and he just continues looking at me with adoration, lust clouding his eyes.

I swallow hard. "You know that I have no idea what you said just", I decide to tease. It's true, I don't, but the hard on pressing into my stomach gives him away. "But I'm gonna assume that you just said that I'm the most amazing woman in the world and you're gonna take me out to dinner tonight since I've been working so hard cooking and cleaning for you?" I bite down onto my bottom, knowing it's a turn on for him.

"No", he shakes his head back and forth, his mouth parting into an adorable grin that shows off his white teeth. "You get one more guess", his eyes darken with his words.

"Hmm", I push my lips up to the side. "You...want to take me on vacation and buy me all the jewelry in the world?", I crack a smile.

"Not even close. Guess I'll have to show you instead of telling you", he lowers his face to nuzzle my nose with his while bringing both of his hands to frame my face after removing the hair tie from my long blonde locks and flinging it to the side. Next Carlos grinds his hips into me, giving me a good feel of his erection at the same that he sticks his tongue out and licks at my top lip.

"Los", I groan, and then set my hands on his broad shoulders when he catches my lower lip between his, causing my blood to heat up.

I swallow the sensual noise that comes from his throat and his tongue delves inside my mouth, gliding over mine. I lazily allow my hands to roam down his sides, feeling the series of muscles along the way and swiftly wrap my lips around his tongue and giving it a gentle suck. While I do this, Carlos snags my knees and wraps my legs around him, where he rocks his body against mine, showing me just how much he wants me. In turn, I breathe hard into his mouth.

He breaks the kiss and removes my ankles from his backside, then slides down my torso until his lips meet with the hem of my shirt. I gasp when his tongue dips inside my navel and I buck my hips up uncontrollably. My man's strong hand holds me down firmly as he uses the other to push the thin cotton up my body, blazing a path with his mouth in it's wake. Little noises pass from my mouth every so often when his short hair tickles my flesh.

Soon, I'm shed of my shirt, but Carlos's mouth stays behind at my chest. After kissing over tops of my breasts, he takes a turn mouthing each nipple over my lace bra, then swirls his tongue around the hardened bud before closing his teeth around it and tugging tenderly. Last, he blows cool air over them, creating a contrast in sensations that has my fingers gripping the bedsheets tighly.

With brisk cooperation from me, my bra is removed and shortly following that, my shorts and panties come down to my knees in one tug. Already ahead of the game, I'm kicking my legs to free myself of the last bit of clothing while Carlos is standing at the foot of the bed, undoing his belt and unbuttoning his jeans before taking them off. His socks are peeled off last, and then he's kneeling at the edge of the mattress. I take hold of his biceps and pull him towards me, but sit up at the last moment and flip him over unexpectedly so he's the one laying on his back. I straddle his thighs and lean down to run my palms over his smooth chest and shower it with sweet pecks, giving a surprise nibble when the feeling strikes. I stop for a moment to play with his nipples and sneak a hand between our bodies to touch his manhood.

He jerks at my touch, caught off-guard, but manages to grab my free wrist and pull me up his body. "No touching princesa, don't make me wait anymore", he pleads with a husky voice and heavy eyes. I can't deny either one of us what our bodies so desperately crave, so I get up to a sitting position and take his cock in my hand, curling it around the base to hold him steady as I lift myself up and then sink down onto him slowly and easily, letting his thickness fill me up. I moan when he's in to the hilt and move my hands to his tight abs to hold on.

His hands slide to the junction of our bodies, and a thumb runs up each side of my bikini line, and then he squeezes the inside of my thighs, urging me to move. Keeping my gaze locked on his, I raise myself up leisurely, taking pride in the lust residing in his chocolate orbs, and then lower myself back down. I ride him, taking him inside of me time and time again until his eyes flutter closed and his breath comes out in short puffs. I tip my head back some and arch my back for a new angle, and continue thrusting on him, letting pleasure build up inside of me. I break the rhthym occasionally to twirl my hips in circles, taunting him, making him grab my hips roughly and rise over him just to push me back down over him roughly.

Jolts of electricity are coursing through me and I'm close, but I don't want to leave him behind. I slow down my movements and move my hands behind me, just above his knees to hold on. "Let it go", he murmurs, knowing my body as well as his.

"I'm waiting for you", I squeak out with a dry, hoarse throat and tip my head back, happy to get my hair off of my sweaty face, and then bite harshly on my bottom lip when he lifts his hips suddenly as I slide down his shaft. An animalistic sound tears from me when his hands meet our joined bodies, spreading some of my essence with his fingers up to my love button, and moving his finger over it back and forth, driving me higher and higher.

"Los, Los", I pant frantically, carelessly digging my nails into his skin, wanting him to cross that line with me, but it's not to be. Bliss permeates throughout me and everything fades away except for the bright white light that cocoons me. My soul revels in the satisfaction, not stopping until every last bit of tension leaves my pulsing walls and I'm left in panting disorder from one of the strongest orgasms I've ever had.

My thoughts are scrambled, but I find myself on my back with Carlos hovering over me when the dizziness wanes, a mischievous grin on his handsome face. "Was it good babe?"

My reply is a shudder, and quaking legs, my body lonely and cold without him. He chuckles and smoothes my hair back, pressing his lips to mine gently while running his hands up my arms. I weave my fingertips into his short locks, kissing him hard and fast; laced with hunger at the memory of what just occurred. With a fervor, I move my hands to his perfectly round, fleshy ass and knead it with my fingers. "More", I ask and duck my head to lick a line of sweat running down his caramel colored chest.

Mr. Garcia wastes no time in responding to my request by aligning himself with me once again and merging our two bodies into one. I kiss a rockhard bicep, marvelling in the strength hidden under the soft skin, and drag my limbs up his back, cupping his shoulders. "So good", I tell my husband and lock my legs around his waist, shortening his strokes.

He begins pumping into me ferociously, pushing me a little further up the mattress with each stroke until the top of my head collides with the headboard and I have to hold my arms back to prevent it from happening anymore. Carlos's face is contorted, he's relentless, violently slamming into me, resting his head in the crook of my neck, biting down onto my sensitive skin cruelly. There's not a doubt in my mind that I'll have several brusises littering my body tomorrow, but I won't have one single regret. Nothing can top having my man love me like this; madly, thoroughly, and with every fiber of our being. Nothing matters in this moment but us and the pleasure that we seek from eachother.

I scratch down the back of his neck, tugging at the shorter pieces of hair to encourage him, and call out his name. "Carlos", I tighten my legs around him, feeling that fireball in the pit of my stomach rise up rapidly. I push my body up into him, racing towards another dose of euphoria that's sure to leave me weak but sated.

"I need", he huffs out, breaking free from my upper body and prying my legs from around him, pushing them wider open and forward, until the backs of my knees are linked around his elbows. "This", he finally ends his sentence and resumes his thrusts, taking his time watching his cock disappear inside of my heated depths time and time again. Watching him so aroused pushes me further along, and I'm dancing along the edge when his mouth meets mine and he's driving into me wildly, all semblance of a steady rhythm gone. His kiss is sloppy and wet, but he needs something to hold onto the last pieces of reality that are flying by quickly, taking everything he's sure of away as he's plunged into the abyss of euphoria. I understand this feeling because another orgasm tears through me, and I wrap my arms around him tightly him, holding the man I love with all my heart as I lose myself in my own realm of euphoria once again.

We lay tangled together, side by side, letting our bodies and minds return to normal, basking in post-coital bliss when I feel Carlos pull the blanket out from underneath us and cover me up, then pulls me to his chest, where he places a chaste kiss on my temple. "Love you baby", he tells me.

"Love you too", I yawn and snuggle closer to him.

"Does this mean I'm free from helping you change the furniture around?", he speaks softly while stroking my hair.

I move back slightly to look into his eyes. "Only if you take me out for dinner. I think I'm too tired to cook anyway", I retort, raising an eyebrow.

"Fine", he lets out a loud sigh and chuckles before narrowing his eyes at me playfully. "You always get what you want."

I can't help the smile that tugs the edges of my lips up, because this is true. "I know".


End file.
